


Lunch Break

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [48]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Businessman Louis, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Office Sex, Omega Harry, Other, Panties, Panty Kink, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to bring his alpha lunch at work and surprise him with a visit from him and their baby daughter. Louis gets more than one surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> I have a personal love for a/b/o and Larry so this works for me :)
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> Thanks JoMouse for betaing for me :D
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Harry bounced his little eighteen-month old on his knee, her big, blue eyes shining back at him and all he could think was _thank God she got Louis' eyes_. As if Maggie could read her daddy's mind, she reached for Harry with her grabby little hands and murmured, "Papa?"

"Yeah, angel, we're going to see Papa. Just as soon as you finish your snack." Maggie giggled happily and smacked the table next to them, swiping a few of her broken up veggie straws off onto the floor. "Menace," he mused sweetly in her ear. "Just like your father."

Maggie cackled in that high-pitched way that brought out her dimples. Harry melted, wrapping his arms around her pudgy little tummy and squeezing her enough to make her squeak and then laugh.

"Let's finish up. Papa will love a surprise lunch from his favorite lady." Harry fed Maggie the rest of the salvageable straws before setting her on the floor to wipe up her mess. Afterward, he dressed her in Louis' favorite green dress- _it reminds me of your eyes, love_ \- and her yellow sandals. Maggie kicked and floundered through the whole thing, not having a fancy for clothes, but Harry couldn't blame her in that respect. He just blew raspberries onto her stomach until she giggled herself tired and let him finish.

They sang along to the radio; well, Harry sang under his breath so he could hear Maggie mumble words that didn't really make sense from her car seat. Once parked, he packed the stroller full of child, food, and his own little surprise for his alpha.

Sasha greeted him in the lobby and said Louis took lunch but hadn't come down. Harry thanked her and took the elevator up to the top floor where Louis' office stood alone at the end with its glass wall overlooking the city and a giant fish tank by his bookshelves, full of exotic fish. The door wasn't even open enough to fit through before Maggie was shouting, "Papa!"

Harry pushed it open and Louis' head popped up from his laptop, hand stuffed in a bag of pretzels. Harry took a moment to admire the man that chose him, married him, and gave him the beautiful little girl that was wiggling impatiently in her seat. Louis' hair was styled back, quiff tall and a bit dangerous-looking. His suit moved over his body as he stood, forming around his biceps and sliding down his thighs when he walked towards them. Harry steeled himself against the tell-tale wet that always came when he saw his husband.

"What a surprise this is!" Louis unbuckled Maggie first and lifted her up above his head, arms stretched and smile wide. Harry looked on fondly as Louis buried his face in the little flippy ends of Maggie's hair and kissed all over her face as she squealed with delight. Louis put her on his hip and pulled Harry to him. "Couldn't forget my other princess."

He pressed his fingers to the back of Harry's neck and brought him down for a solid kiss. Harry sighed into his mouth, melting forward to his chest easily. The world shrunk down to just them and their lips. Louis opened Harry's gently and Harry let him.

"Mine, Papa!" Maggie declared and pushed the two apart.

Louis broke the kiss with a bright laugh. He grabbed Maggie's tiny wrist and pressed her hand to his chest. "We share Daddy, remember? So we can both love him all the time."

Harry bit his lip to contain his grin when Maggie nodded. "I fro-get."

Harry made a sound, something akin to Maggie being delicious, before smushing his lips against her cheek. "Alright, sweetie. Why don't we show Papa our lunches?"

"Dessert, too!" Maggie exclaimed.

"Dessert?" Louis raised a brow curiously at Harry. "What'd you cook up, babe?"

Harry flushed pink, skin prickling with heat. "No, uh..." He covered Maggie's ears even as she struggled to free herself. "It's a special dessert. A...sexy dessert."

Maggie pushed Harry's hands off. "Daddy said he packed it special for you."

Harry covered his face with a big hand. "I have to stop using euphemisms in front of our daughter."

Louis laughed heartily and shook his head. "But I love how red you go when she repeats it later," he commented as he thumbed across Harry's hot cheek.

Harry took a long breath, trying to distract from the way his jeans got a bit tighter. "Yeah," he sighed, stuck on how Louis' thumb moved from his cheek to his bottom lip, pulling it down and pressing just barely into Harry's mouth. Harry made a nearly silent sound of need just before Maggie's fingers joined Louis' in his mouth.

Harry sputtered and Maggie giggled. "Daddy ate my hand! That not nice, Daddy," Maggie scolded but only held the frown for a moment before cracking up.

Louis dug his fingers playfully into Maggie's baby fat, tickling her until she shrilled.

"Your hands aren't even clean, Mags. That was gross," Harry reprimanded.

"Not the dirtiest thing that's been in your mouth, love," Louis reminded.

Harry groaned. "Not in front of the children."

"Children?"

Harry waved a hand. "Yes. Maggie and You."

Louis scoffed, but kissed his cheek and went back around his desk, sitting with Maggie in his lap. "Let's see this fabulous lunch." Harry bought out the wraps and pasta salad and sliced oranges. "Woah, you weren't kidding."

"Just figured you'd be nursing a bag of something salty," Harry gave a pointed look to the half empty bag of pretzels and Louis guiltily pushed it away, "so I made sure to make it good."

Louis forked some salad, chewed it slowly, and sighed, pleased. "Very good."

"Share, Papa."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Oh, now you want to share." But he fed her a spiral noodle. Maggie hummed in joy and opened her mouth for another. Harry got out her own bowl and spoon and shoveled a small amount for her.

"You want to feed her."

"'Course," Louis agreed. "I don't get to give her lunch often."

Harry nodded, sure that fond was written all over his features. He sat across from Louis at his desk, his own plate made and content to just watch his two favorite people interact.

Lunch was messy, as is everything that involved Maggie. Louis wiped her sticky fingers and mouth while Harry put the food away. Maggie started lulling even as Louis was wiping orange bits from her hair.

"I'll put her down for her nap on the floor," Harry offered as he reached into the stroller and pulled out a bunch of fluffy baby things. He set up a sort of nest on the floor, complete with Maggie's favorite stuffed mermaid doll, and laid the yawning little one down amidst the softness.

Louis was on him as soon as he stood back up, lips sucking on his earlobe. "So, what's this dessert I've been hearing about?"

Harry whined and arched back in Louis' arms, dick twitching under Louis' teasing touch. "It's in the stroller."

Louis led them back to his desk where he lifted Harry onto the dark wood and stood between his legs. "Can I guess first?"

Harry smiled flirtatiously. "You won't get it," he said confidently.

Louis took that as a challenge, if his brow raise was anything to go by. "Is it more food?" Harry shook his head. "Can I put it inside you?" A surprised squeak was Louis' no. "Sad." Harry swatted at him. "Okay...is it lacy?" Harry bit his lip and nodded slowly.

Louis groaned, conscious of his daughter, asleep not ten feet away. "Jesus, Harry. Are you wearing it already?"

"That's not even the real surprise."

Louis let his head fall to Harry's chest as he rolled his hips against his husband. "I'm good with just that one."

"Trust me, it's what's inside them that's important."

Louis looked up, confusion clear on his face. "If you mean you, babe, I'm quite aware."

"I said it was in the stroller," Harry reminded.

"Right," Louis said a little distractedly. He was pressed close to Harry, and Harry could smell him, his arousal thick, and his mouth watered for it. "I'll just..." Louis pushed off the desk, and Harry, and reached into the back pouch of the stroller.

"It's in the little blue bag." Louis pulled out a small satin sack and brought it back to them. He untied the ribbons and pulled open the little sack smiling as he looked inside.

"I remember these," he smirked. "Bought these for you like two months ago, while we were on holiday. Thought we ruined them though." He pulled out the bundle and hummed curiously at the hard something wrapped inside.

"We did," Harry chuckled.

Louis untangled the purple lace and cotton and nearly dropped the lot of it. Inside sat a pregnancy test, a little plus sign sitting clearly on the screen. On the white plastic next to it Harry had written _Papa 2.0 xx_. Louis' eyes shot up to Harry's. "Really?" Harry had his pretty, pink bottom lip between his teeth, and he nodded.

Louis did drop the stuff then, opting to wrap his arms around Harry and pick him up off the desk. Harry's legs wrapped around his Alpha's waist. Louis squeezed him tight and muffled his joyous laughter in Harry's neck. While his lips were there he started kissing the smooth, warm skin, adding teeth as he realized Harry was holding another one of his children.

Now that he was aware of the fact, he could smell it, the brand new hint of something new growing in him. Louis growled and Harry mewled. He bent over and laid Harry down across his desk. Harry's hands found purchase in Louis' slick hair and soft shirt, his legs hitching up around Louis' waist.

The omega pulled back enough to see his Alpha's blown pupils. "The panties that came in the bag originally?" Harry started. Louis licked his lips, waiting for the rest of that thought. "I'm wearing them." Louis' eyes fluttered shut and his hips stuttered into Harry's. Harry clenched his slick hole around nothing and felt some of his wet soak into his jeans.

Louis took a slow inhale and shuddered. "Maggie's right there," he reminded.

"Maggie slept through you and a Rover match on the telly yesterday. She won't wake up." Harry was hoping, almost sure, but hoping. Because Louis was hard between his legs and Harry was horny and pregnant and wet and underneath his alpha, who was roaring with pheromones.

Louis' tongue flicked out and licked up the bead of sweat that dropped down Harry's neck. "Come here," he demanded and pulled Harry to the floor behind his desk. He leaned up and yanked his jacket off the chair before laying it down and placing Harry on top of it. His fingers trickled down the line of buttons on Harry's thin top before tucking them under his waistband and popping the buttons on his jeans.

Harry let his head fall back when Louis opened his trousers more and tugged them down his hips. Louis reached a hand between Harry's legs and moaned as two fingers pressed into the damp spot on Harry's panties. "Hmm, Haz. You're always so wet for me."

Harry spread he legs wider wantonly and swallowed down a moan. "Lou, please," he whispered. Louis went to tug Harry's jeans all the way off, but Harry grabbed his wrist. "Fuck me like this. In case she wakes up."

Louis tangled his fingers in Harry's hair and tugged to make him lean back so the blue-eyed man could suck a bruise into his skin right above his mating mark. "I thought she wouldn't wake up."

Harry groaned quietly and pushed Louis up enough to flip over under him. "In case, Lou," he whined.

Louis looked where his legs straddled Harry, his ass was propped in the air and the satin material of his panties were soaked. Louis had to physically wait a moment so he didn't just bury his face in it. Then, he wondered what was stopping him and pulled Harry panties down to reveal his slick hole and wet cheeks.

Harry pressed his mouth to his forearm and released a muted sound of want just as Louis spread him open and sucked on his loosening hole. "Oh, God, Lou," Harry whined.

Louis just hummed and lapped up Harry's taste until his lips were sopping with it. Harry rutted against Louis' jacket, the scent from it filling Harry's nose and sending him through his first, shaky orgasm. He clenched Louis' jacket in his fist and pinched his lips together as he soiled another pair of underwear.

Louis didn't stop, didn't ease up even a bit. Instead, he added two fingers in next to his tongue and drank in Harry's muffled pleas as Louis fingered him open wider, helping his natural process along. Harry kept his mouth pressed to his arm while his other hand came around and gripped a handful of his own hair, tugging when Louis bit on his rim playfully.

Harry gasped as he broke his biting teeth away from his skin. "Fuck me, Lou," he begged and bucked back on Louis' face. Louis pulled back and bit harshly on Harry's ass cheek.

"Behave, Harry," he warned.

Harry fell to the floor, except his hips, which Louis still had a firm hold on. The omega nodded eagerly and spread his thighs as much as he could in their confinement. "Please, Alpha," Harry requested, sounding much more collected than he actually felt. "Take me."

Louis rolled Harry's round ass cheeks in his hands, pulling them apart to admire his pink hole before dragging a thumb along his crack, collecting his slick and sucking his thumb into his mouth. Louis growled lowly at the heady scent and taste of his ready submissive. He could tell, just by his slick, how close he was again.

"I can't knot you right now, babe," he whispered against Harry's back. Harry whined, his discontent with that news obvious. Louis soothed a hand under Harry's sticky shirt, up his bent spine. "We can't be stuck for twenty minutes if Maggie is right there."

Harry doesn't quite feel bad for forgetting his daughter was in the room, considering he was hard still and so close to getting Louis' cock. "But-" He inhaled shakily. "I need it," he breathed, desperation clear.

Louis kissed patterns up and down his back, one hand still massaging his ass. "I will later tonight, babe. As soon as Maggie goes down." Louis chuckled. "Plus, it's not like I can get you any more knocked up."

Harry reeled with the reminder that he was, indeed, already carrying Louis' child right now, this moment, even as he was under his husband and begging for his knot. "Still need it."

Louis quickly undid his smooth trousers with one hand and pushed them, and his pants, past his hips. He curled over Harry's body and covered his mouth as he pushed into his yielding body. Harry's head fell forward and his moan was barely suppressed by Louis' hands. Louis curled his other arm around Harry's waist, fingers curling around his fleshy hip. "Stop begging, or you'll wake up my baby girl," he warned, almost feral in his need. "You'll take what I give you."

Louis pushed harshly into Harry's body, thrusts choppy and deep as he forced himself and his husband to stay quiet because they were still very much in his place of work and across the room from their sleeping daughter. Louis drowned his moans in Harry's hair while Harry's kept building, filtering through his fingers. Louis rested his cheek on Harry's heaving back and looked over to see the reason for their current position.

Harry's purple lace panties and pregnancy test were laying on the floor next to them. Louis grabbed the lingerie and brought it to Harry's face. "Open up," Louis ordered as he took his hand away.

Harry moaned when he saw the material flash through his teary eyes and he dropped his jaw. Louis shoved the panties inside and Harry tested them out with a whine. Satisfied, Louis laid his forearms on either side of Harry's chest and rabbited into his body. Harry clawed the carpet and dripped slick down Louis' dick and on his jacket beneath him.

Louis had to constantly remind himself that Harry was already pregnant, that he'd done his job, so he didn't build his knot. Heat was licking at the base of spine and he knew if Harry kept whimpering and clenching like he was, Louis would come undone in minutes. "Oh, baby," Louis cooed and bit down on Harry's back, making his omega sob into his panties. "Make me so hot. I'm close."

Harry moaned his agreement and rolled back to take more of Louis. Louis quickly brought a hand between them and squeezed his base to fend off his knot once again. He just had to remember he'd be able to take his husband properly later tonight. Louis slid his hand from his own dick to Harry's, now free from its containment and bouncing steadily between his legs.

Harry keened at the touch and pressed his feet against Louis' shins as he came again, all over Louis' jacket and hand. Louis stilled himself deep in his husband's body and shot his seed inside him. He came long and hard while he rubbed over Harry's occupied, but still flat, stomach.

He managed to only gasp, and not yell, as he rode out the aftershocks of coming before he pulled out and fell on the floor next to Harry, who collapsed just barely out of the way of his release. Louis slung a lazy arm around him and pulled him close, hand immediately finding his stomach and rubbing gentle circles there. "We're pregnant again."

Harry pulled the spit-wet panties from his mouth. "Weren't even trying. I just take your knot so well." Harry smiled dopily and laid back against Louis' shoulder.

Louis groaned tiredly and bit his shoulder. "Stop that. I still haven't knotted you, and I'm dying to, so don't push me."

Small, sleepy sounds started up in the far corner of the room. Harry looked down at himself and groaned in frustration. "I'm gross."

"You smell amazing," Louis corrected. "Fix yourself. I'll get her." He tucked his still softening dick back in his trousers and grabbed a wipe from the stroller, cleaning his hands and face, before going over to where Maggie was swiping at her face with uncoordinated hands. "Hey, princess," he greeted and picked her up.

Maggie just slumped her head on his shoulder and wrapped her short, tubby arms around his neck. "Morning, Papa."

"It's not morning. It's after nap time."

"Oh...can I have snacks?"

Harry appeared behind the duo with a plastic-ware of Cheerios and a sippy cup of organic apple juice. Maggie reached for the juice first and sucked it down greedily. Louis placed her in her stroller and placed the Cheerios in the cup holder before turning back to Harry. His hair was amuck and his cheeks were flush, and Louis nearly took him back to the floor.

"I can see what you're thinking, dirty man," Harry chided, but held something out the Louis. Louis took it and saw the little satin drawstring bag Harry's surprise came in. Harry leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Both pairs are in there. Don't pop a knot before you come home to me."

Louis couldn't seem to get a full breath in before he realized he was alone and gripping the sack so tight his fingers were white.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
